


As Long As I’m Here, No One Can Hurt You

by eddie_dxaz



Category: 9-1-1
Genre: Angst, Close call, Dehydration, Father mode Bobby Nash, Happy Ending tho, Kidnapped, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective boys, Tags to be added, basically the Nash/Grant household loves their adopted son and his husband, buck is absolutely in love with Eddie diaz, cop mode athena, first kiss in dangerous situation, kind of rapey thing happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_dxaz/pseuds/eddie_dxaz
Summary: Someone sets a fire purposely to kidnap two firefighters in protest of the 118 not being able to save their mom in enough time before she died. It was before Buck or Eddie joined the station but somehow it’s them that get captured.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	As Long As I’m Here, No One Can Hurt You

Bobby has never seen anything like it and he was convinced he never would again. The car was twisted, almost flattened, yet the woman inside was still alive. She clutched onto Hen's hand while he and Chim were trying as hard as they could to get the lady out. Jaws, saws, everything.

The car had lost control before flying right off the road, down the cliff side. Blood covered most of the car. A tiny voice rasped out, "I'm not going to make it, am I?"

It was hardly audible over all of the sounds from the tools. Bobby swallowed, "We're going to get you out of here, okay just hold on a little longer."

They did eventually get the woman, who they learned was name Christine Derrickson, out. But not alive. It hit the crew like a semi truck. Athena Grant, the responding police officer, held Hen as she sobbed. Even Christine made it, she'd be badly scarred and never would walk again most likely. Maybe even paralyzed. 

It was a rough ass call. "I'll go look for any living family members," Athena sighs.

She turned and started making her way back up the cliff, trying to keep a neutral expression on her face but the look in her eyes told Bobby that she would definitely cry over this one later tonight. Chim stared at the body. Bobby clapped a hand on the man's shoulder, guiding him far away. 

The man immediately threw up. That shift was going to stay with them a while, no doubt. Bobby would have to discuss therapy with the chief as soon as possible. The woman's body was so badly mutilated and his team had never seen anything just so horrific. 

Athena sat in her cruiser, eyes focused on the screen. The only living family member was a teenage girl with no father or grandparents. Oh God. 

Her name was Annabelle Derrickson. She had just turned eighteen years old.

-•-•-•-

After everything was cleared and was getting ready to leave, she sat there for a moment thinking about how the hell she was going to tell this young girl about her mother's death. A knock on the window caused her to jump. Standing on the other side was the new fire captain smiling sadly at her. Athena rolled down the window.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

She nodded, "I'm not the one that has to deal with an unexpected loss of a loved one on Valentines Day."

That's what made it worse, if it even could. There was a teenager waiting for her mom to come home, probably with dinner cooked, and instead she'd be greeted by life-altering news. Not the good kind, either. 

"No," Bobby makes eye contact with her again, "But you are the one that has to tell a little girl that her mother is dead."

"How-?

"There was a picture of her on her keychain. So let me ask again, are you okay?"

Athena looked down, "You don't need to focus on how I feel, Captain. I'll survive. You just focus on your team right now. This was a tough one." 

"By checking up on you I am focusing on my team. We all should stick together in this line of work and I like to make sure my crew is in a somewhat good headspace at all times." 

A comfortable silence fell over the two. Athena finally spoke, "I should probably get this over with. You be careful out there, Captain Nash." 

"You too," He grins at her. It wasn't a real one, of course. Not after tonight. 

She watches him walk back over to the group of firefighters and paramedics that seemed out of it still. Not doubt about it, Bobby Nash seemed like a good friend to have in her corner. Then, she pulls off.

-•-•-•-

Annabelle bounces her foot impatiently. The fear had manifested into pure dread at the thoughts that placed themselves right into the young girl's imagination. She left at eight. It was around ten o'clock at night now. There was no way it would take this long to get back from work when it usually only took an hour at most. That's with Los Angeles traffic.

Maybe it was the fact she lost everyone. Death plagued her family as if there was a curse placed upon them. Then, blue and red lights flashed outside. They were followed by a knock. 

She ran to the door, flinging it open. Annie's heart was pounding in her chest as if it was trying to leave it as fast as possible. The cop, a lady with short hair and brown eyes dark with sympathy, stood with another man. Her tag read "Grant", his "Rodgers". 

Officer Grant cleared her throat, "Annabelle Derrickson?"

Annabelle opened the door wider, eyes welling up with tears already. It was coming. As much as she knew it, she refused to acknowledge it. The teenager nodded but didn't say a word, unsure of what her voice would sound like. 

"Can we come in?" 

The girl stepped aside, allowing the two officers into her home. They didn't stood awkwardly, the woman's eyes seeming to plan just exactly how to break the news. Annabelle closed the door. 

"We regret to inform you that your mother was in a crash and unfortunately didn't make it," She explained, "I'm sorry." 

It took a moment to actually fully register but when it did, the whole world came crashing down around her. The officer watched. Athena wasn't entirely sure what reaction she was expecting but it was close to the one she got. 

The girl let out a pain-filled cry, knees buckling. Athena caught the her as she fell, sobs causing the teen's body to shake. She held her in her arms. The wails from that night would haunt the two officers’ dreams for a long time. 

••-•-•-•-••

"Buckley! Diaz! Check for any survivors!" Their captain ordered.

Buck nodded, going into the burning building with Eddie not too far behind him. The heat was causing sweat to build underneath all of his layers as they made their way through the one-story house. After a while, they find a girl, not seeming to be much younger than him, curled up in a ball in the corner. 

Her blonde hair was covering most of the ashes face. Coughs came from her. The two ran towards her. A pair of blue eyes pierced into the two firefighters as they approached, something dark in them. 

"Cap we got one!" Buck spoke into the radio to update Bobby.

"118?" She laughed, "Perfect."

"What?" Buck asked. 

"I guess you two will have to do."

Suddenly, two perfectly-manicured hands reached out, ripping off their masks and placing one on her face before spraying them in the face with a liquid. 

The world went dark pretty quick after that. 

Bobby stood outside, waiting for anything. The boys had just told them that they found a survivor in there and now there's been no sign of them. "Buckley, Diaz, what's your status?"

No response. Hen looked up from where she was helping someone that was also in the building but got out before they got there. A look of concerned was etched onto her face. 

"Buckley, Diaz, what is your status?" He repeated with a little more conviction. 

No response. 

"Buck. Eddie." 

The person from the ground started laughing maniacally, coughs interrupting him. "It hurts when someone takes someone you love, huh Captain Nash?" The man says, "Maybe it's not too late." 

Bobby, without waiting for an explanation, rushes into the house. It wasn't very smart. Chim called out from behind him. 

"Eddie?! Buck?!" 

Throughout all of the rooms all he found was two helmets on the ground in the kitchen and the backdoor swinging in the wind. He ran out in time to see the man from in front of the house hopping the small fence and getting into a black sprinter van. He threw three phones out the window as the car sped off. The captain went over to pick up one of them. 

Sure enough, the lock screen was a picture of a Buck, Eddie, and Christopher at the zoo smiling with a giraffe behind them. His heart literally dropped into his stomach. It was Buck's phone. 

-•-•-•-

Athena rushed to the scene, not sure whether to wait for them to be done extinguishing the flames or to immediately get to questioning her husband. They didn't really ever have to deal with anything like this. Bobby called her over, explaining everything while also working. Afterwards, she set out an APB for a 2017 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter Passenger Van.

She quickly hopped back into her cruiser, racing away to hopefully find the van. What would these people want with two firefighters who were helping them out? It made no damn sense. 

-•-•-•-

Eddie woke up to a dimly lit room and his ass on cold concrete. He groaned, going to stand up but immediately being pulled back down to the ground with the sound of chains rattling. 

"Shh," A voice said causing him to whip his head into it's direction. To the right of him, not even a foot away, the blonde girl from earlier was wiping his partner's face with a paper towel. Once what she did came back, an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness washed over him. 

"Don't touch him!" Eddie yells, lurching towards her. She gasps, stepping back at the sudden outburst. The look he gave her was nothing less than homicidal. 

Buck was still unconscious, head lulled back down now that the girl wasn't holding it up. He turned his attention onto the man, the left handcuff digging into his wrist painfully as he rested his a palm onto the firefighter's chest. The pulse was steady. He was breathing good. 

"Oh," The woman spoke out, pulling her hair into a ponytail, "Someone has a weak spot. Did I manage to not only get two firefighters from the 118 but lovers too?" 

Eddie shook his head, sitting upright, "You didn't get shit."

"Really? I thought that was why you both were handcuffed to a pillar in some basement way far from home? It's okay, Eddie, I'm guessing. I won't hurt your little boyfriend. Not yet." 

"Not ever," He snaps, "I won't even let you get close to him." 

"Oh, so that is your boyfriend?"

"Not that labels are important right now but no. That's not my boyfriend." 

A mischievous look appears in her eyes as she stalks towards them again, "Oh but you want him to be, don't you?" 

He doesn't answer. That's not even relevant right now. Sure, every time Buck came into the room his heart would either do somersaults or just stop all together but why was this girl so fixated on it? She reaches forwards, placing a hand on the sleeping man's face before running it all the way down to his chest. 

"I told you not to touch him," He practically growled, grabbing her wrist.

"Why?" She challenged, "He's not yours. You said it yourself." 

The woman ripped him off of her before stepping on his hand. Hard. He hissed at the sudden bolts of pain. She slid her own lower, down his shirt to the elastic band. Panic and bile formed in his throat. He grabbed her leg, pulling her off with the one arm he had free from her foot before pushing her across the room. The psycho wasn't hurting his best friend in any way. Especially that way. 

Buck starts to stir, blue eyes blinking open. They were dazed as they searched around the area before landing on the girl sitting up from the floor. Oh, she fell? Well, sorry not sorry. 

Confusion and alarm danced across his features, chest heaving slightly. Eddie silently thanked whatever God there was for not letting that one thing that almost happened happen. Oh, but Buck was panicking now.

"Hey," He spoke out, voice hoarse, "I'm right here."

Evan turned his head to Eddie, relief clear on his face, "What the hell? Why are you chained to a pole? Where are we?" 

"Hate to break it to you, man, but so are you."

Buck focused his eyes down to where his wrist were being restrained. Eddie could now clearly see that the chains, that were about a little under two feet probably, were bolted into the post. It looked heavy duty, too. A phone rang, causing the men to look over at the woman as she left the room. They turned to each other. 

"Do you remember anything?" He asked. 

"Hardly," Buck sighs, resting his head against the pole, "We went to go help her and she sprayed us in the face with something- Hey? Where did our gear go?"

Eddie looked around in, curiosity. They were in t-shirts and basketball shorts, as if they were getting ready to go work out or something. He shrugged.

"Wait, why was she on the ground?" His partner asks, catching him off guard. 

"She got handsy so I got her off of you," The brunet felt rage boiling back up as his jaw set, "She put her hand near-"

"Oh... Thanks for not letting her-" Buck cut him off, eyes widening and darting to the ground. 

"Don't you dare thank me for not letting someone take advantage of you. Evan, I would never let anyone hurt you, much less do that to you. Don't thank me for it because it's literally the farthest thing from a problem." 

They sat in the quiet after that, both assessing the situation and how to escape.

-•-•-•-

Once the sun went down, all the light except for one little lamp in the corner had disappeared. It's been hours. The basement was slowly starting to get colder as time passed. They still haven't really spoken since earlier. 

Eddie thought about Chris. What were they all telling his son? What were they supposed to tell him? The movement next to him snapped him back into reality. Buck had turned to face him, "He's in the best hands, Eddie."

How does he do that? It's like he can read his mind. 

"I know," Eddie breathes out, "Its just what the hell are they supposed to say to him? What if we don't get out of here?"

A hand rested on his knee, "We will. Athena is probably out there kicking ass and searching nonstop for us."

-•-•-•-

Athena was kicking ass and searching nonstop for her boys. 

In her eyes, Buck and Eddie had little boy to go home to. Buck had Maddie, Eddie had his grandmom and aunt. The two had the 118 and her. They had a family waiting for them. Buck was her son, by blood or not that boy was hers. She watched that kid grow into a man. A man that fell in love, got his heart broken, and then fell in love again but this time found himself co-parenting a little boy. Even if neither Eddie or Buck knew it yet. 

A little boy that was crying at their house right now because he saw the news before they got to tell him. God damn social media leaking shit. Carla has to get home and all of the rest of the possible babysitters were out of state right now. So Bobby took him back to their house. 

Chris probably wanted nothing more than to sleep in his own bed but until they figured out why Eddie and Buck were taken, it just wasn't safe there. Athena tried not to let horror settle upon her just yet. The second that happened was the second she was removed from the case. And honestly? The only person she trusted right now was her. 

The vehicle was a bust so far so now they were looking into the man that ran from the 118. He was the owner of the house and his name was Johnathan Marcus Creel. He was their main suspect and she was heading to the hospital to arrest him because he came in coughing from smoke inhalation.

What a fucking moron. But the joke was on her. 

When she got there, Johnathan Creel, who Hen said was definitely the man, was dead.

-•-•-•-

The woman came back in the next day wearing a nurses uniform. Not some sexy Halloween costume. No, this was the real thing. "Alright," She spoke, sitting cross-legged across from them, "He's dead so that means I have no man holding me down anymore. That means I can spend time with you both and figure out which one I want. Buck, or should I say Evan, already caught my eye. My name is Annabelle, my astrology sign is-"

"Is that why you kidnapped us?" Buck asked, "For a little game of the bachelorette?"

She started laughing, as if that was genuinely hilarious. Eddie couldn't believe the nerve of this lady. It's like she thought she belonged in that D.C. movie about villains that Buck liked so much. 

"No, of course not," Suddenly all humor escaped her voice as she continued, "I did it to prove a point to your little group. They took her away from me so why not take someone they care about? It's only by chance that you both were there and are incredibly hot. So why not have some fun while we wait?"

"While we wait?" Eddie questioned, looking at Buck before turning his attention back to the Harley Quinn wannabe. 

"Until Valentines Day. The day they stole the last thing I had left from me. Then, I'll take you guys from them for good and I'll make them watch as you suffer."

She left again before either could ask anything else, the door slammed. The quietness was loud. It signaled their realization that this was it. 

"Eddie, she's going to kill us," Buck chokes out, eyes starting to get red. 

"Buck," Eddie grabs his best friend's chin, turning his head so he could stare right into the vibrant blue orbs, "I won't let her hurt you, okay? I have your back. Always." 

His heartbeat was in his dry throat (they haven't had water for two days now). That felt so intimate, so loving, and most of all it was right. They were there for each other. Sure, they've had their issues but in the end the two had pulled through stronger than ever. Maybe this was a forever-type thing. Maybe they'd make it out of here and Eddie would finally have the balls to tell the man how he felt. A hand grabbed the one on his cheek, intertwining their fingers. 

"Eddie," He whispered, voice shaking, "There's so much that I want to tell you. There's so much that I _need_ to tell you."

Eddie felt, for the first time since this situation started, hope. Hope that they could do this for real. Hope that maybe they could be a happy family.

Hope that they would get out of there. As night came again, they fell asleep with their fingers still locked together and wished for a better tomorrow.

-•-•-•-

Athena watched the camera recording, searching for something that would give her a lead. It's been three days since the boys had gone missing and things weren't looking good other than finding out that Johnathan was poisoned. 

Then, she got it. As all the staff rushed into the room, a nurse with long blonde hair calmly stepped out. They woman turned, waving to the camera. Athena paused it. That face. There was something about it that she recognized. 

It itches at the back of her head, mocking her. She ran over every female criminal that she had arrested but nothing. The woman printed a picture of the fake nurse out and decided to look over her cases involving anyone that matched the description. 

After arriving at the station, she got straight to work. It took minutes for her to find something. Annabelle Derrickson, charged for shoplifting after her mother had, Christine, has died. Oh, Annabelle. She remembered her. The girl got the insanity plea after almost marked a prison guard for "killing her mom." 

She matched the mugshot to the picture on the surveillance camera. That was Annabelle Derrickson alright. 

Athena got a lead. 

-•-•-•-

It was the fourth day without water and Eddie's lips started dry up along with his throat and mouth. It was hot down in this basement. He didn't notice it until now because he had been so focused on getting out and making sure Buck was okay. It didn't help that he's tried everything to get these handcuffs off of them but it unsurprisingly didn't work. 

So the two sat there, Buck's head on Eddie's shoulder as the slightly older man ran his fingers through the damp little blond curls. If they had been in any type of other situation, he'd be so happy but right now there was hardly any joy. Just the wait for death. 

"It's," Buck swallowed, "Officially Valentine's Day."

Eddie hummed in response at that. 

"She should be back soon. For the past three days she's left random times throughout the day and then comes back when the sun starts to go down." 

Eddie just nodded. It broke his heart to hear how the man he loved sounded. His voice was scratchy and it sounded like it was starting to hurt to talk. They hardly had energy and their stomachs were running on empty. Dehydration would most likely kill them within the next day or two. Los Angeles heat was definitely speeding up the process, as it would. 

Buck looked up at him, face only inches away. Eddie's heart stopped completely as the other man swept the dark hair that was clinging to his forehead due to sweat. The hand rested on his cheek. The fondness mixed with regret in the eyes that were staring up at him filled him all the way up with the courage to finally do it. They were going to die anyways. So it was now or never.

"Buck, I-" 

The metal door swung open.

-•-•-•- 

Maddie had taken Chris out for a movie day after Athena finally came home, still in uniform. Everyone was stressed yet they knew better than to bombard the woman with questions at this moment. Bobby was just happy to see his wife.

"Searched her house. Nothing. I've just come to say hi and then I'm heading back out to keep looking," She informs, rubbing her eyes.

Then her phone rang. It was a FaceTime call from a random number. When Athena answered it, their prime suspect Annabelle was on the other end.

"Before you speak," Annie started, "I need you to know that this is meant for you both to watch. I've waited until everyone left your house before I did this today so here's the one rule. You talk and they're both dead. They can't know. It'll spike a better reaction out of them so our yourselves on mute please."

They were both confused but obliged. The woman started walking towards a metal door but little did she know Bobby had already texted the police chief what was going on and had them tracking the number. The camera flipped to show the two boys clinging to each other. Their lips were chapped and they looked borderline sick with paler skin, sweat soaked, along with dark circles around their eyes.

-•-

"Move away from each other!" Annabelle calls out, propping her phone up as if it was recording. But Eddie knew she wasn't. Even if she was, it didn't matter. He stayed seated, hugging the man in his arm's a little tighter despite having no energy. Fuck her.

Then, she pulled out a gun, grumbling, "I said move away from each other."

They let go and do as they're told. She storms over to them, pushing Buck onto the floor easily and dragging Eddie to where the other can't reach them, pressing the gun to his head. 

-•-

"Why aren't they fighting back?" Athena asked, knowing that they were on mute so she could talk. 

"I don't think they have it in them. It looks like they're dehydrated so that means they probably haven't been given food either," Her husband responded, "The chief has people tracking the number now."

"The fire chief?"

"No. Your boss."

-•-

Buck got onto his knees, "Hey! Don't please." 

She rolled her eyes. Eddie was trying to build it up in him to fight but he was just so tired. His head was pounding, his eyes felt heavy, and even if he had killed her with her own gun, what would he do next? They'd be stuck down here. 

"Why not?" She asked the pleading man.

"Because I know you like me!" Buck licked his lips to moisturize him, "I know you killed your boyfriend because you decided you like me better! You want to kill him because you're jealous!"

She looked at Buck, eyes softening, "Duh. I have to kill one of you to prove a point to them and I don't want you dead."

"But you can't do that."

"Because if you shoot him... Then you can't have me at all."

-•-

Bobby's eyes widened at that. Buck was working to stand up now. Athena kept checking Bobby's phone, nervous at how the situation was escalating. 

-•-

She states calmly, "If I just get rid of him, all of the distractions will be gone. I'll have you either way."

"No you wouldn't," Buck shakes his head. That man right there was the only thing keeping him from slipping into unconsciousness and not waking up. He was standing now, slightly towering over the girl. 

"And why not?"

"Because I'll kill myself."

-•-

Athena froze, Bobby tensing next to her.

-•-

Eddie stared at his partner with wide eyes. No way. Was he hallucinating or did the man just say that? 

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"So you wouldn't ever get the chance to be with me. Not ever. I'd die if thirst," The man responds.

"I'd give you water." 

"I'd starve."

"Food."

"I would choke myself with my own chains or maybe bash my head against this concrete floor," He coughs out, desperately, "It doesn't matter which way. I'd do it."

"Just because I killed some man?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to live with the memory of you killing the man I loved in front of me so that you could be with me."

Annabelle's eyes grew ten times in size and Eddie felt his heart ache at the heartbreak in Buck's voice as he stared up at their captor. He brought his hands together in a begging motion, "Let him live and I will go wherever with you. Listen, we could go to South America or something. I promise. Just let me say goodbye to him. You go get two water bottles for him and the key to let me out and I'll willingly go with you." 

Annabelle lowers the gun.

-•- 

Athena had her mouth covered with her hand, tears threatening to spill out onto her cheeks. Then, Annabelle shuffled over to the phone and hung up. Bobby and her both screamed, "No!"

What if she decided to kill them both? That was either the stupidest or the smartest thing that Evan Buckley has ever done. Her husbands phone rings and an address pops up. 

"That's not too far from here," He informs.

They were out the door in seconds.

-•-

Annabelle leaves and Buck collapses onto the ground, seeming like he would cry in relief if he wasn't so dehydrated. Eddie crawls over to the man, still in slight shock from what had just happened and what was said. Buck immediately holds him tighter than he's ever been held. 

A hand moved up to tangle it's fingers in his hair as a pair of lips rested right on the top of his head. It was just then that Eddie realized he almost didn't fight for his life. What the hell was he thinking? Christopher needs him. His son. He wanted- No- Needed to get back to his son. 

"I've got a plan, okay?" Buck soothingly mumbles, not moving his mouth from where it was, "I'll get us out of here." 

"Buck," He croaks out. 

The blond pulls away, moving his hand to rest on his friend's neck. They stare for a second. Eddie surges forward, pressing his lips lightly against Buck's. The other man immediately reciprocates. The timing might not have been right but whatever the firefighter had planned could go really bad or really good. 

Eddie forces himself to stop the kiss, "I love you too. Just in case this goes wrong..."

"It won't... Maybe."

For the first time in days, they smile. The door scrapes open and two water bottles are rolled to his feet. Despite every instinct in his body telling him to chug both down, he waits. Buck stands, a calculating look in his eyes. Like a cat, stalking it's prey as it waits for the right moment to strike. Annabelle unlocks him.

Buck gestures for her to go first. She sighs, smiling happily before doing so. Then, the man launches forward, wrapping her into a perfect sleeper hold styled choke. Once she losses consciousness, he stops gently putting her onto the ground.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Eddie gapes.

"I was going to be Navy SEAL. Didn't work out," He down to grab something off the ground, "That's how I became a firefighter."

"Why didn't you do that before?!"

He smiled brightly at Eddie after straightening up, dangling what he had picked up, "She didn't have the keys the whole time."

It felt weird being free. To be able to move his arm without the sound of scrapes or clangs. What felt weirder? The feeling of water going down his throat. The two drink the bottles before finding their ways out of what seemed like a house. 

The sun practically blinded them and the warm feeling of it against their skin had almost seemed unnatural at this point. The sound of sirens wailed was getting closer. But the best thing was hearing Bobby yell out, "Buck! Eddie!"

Followed by being pulled into the comfort of the Captain's arms. 

"Christopher?" Eddie asked immediately, eyes adjusting now to the bright light

"He's going to meet you at the hospital," Athena expresses, "Its good to see you boys but where's Annabelle? I'll get the reunion over with once I know she's caught."

They tell her where the woman that kidnapped them is and her plus two other officers make their way into the house. After a couple of minutes, an extremely dazed Annabelle comes out in cuffs. How does it feel? 

He rubs at the bruises on his wrist. It was over. Athena had that badass look on her face, sunglasses on as she led the kidnapper to her cruiser. Eddie turned to Buck again, grabbing his collar and pulling him forwards and kissing him with so much intensity that it surprised even himself. 

It was over. They were safe. Now they just had to talk to their friends, families, and Chris about the future going forward. Bobby cleared his throat causing the two to separate. There was a genuine smile on the captains face, "There's plenty of time for that after we make sure you guys won't collapse from starvation or dehydration. Plus, I think showers are much needed too."

He claps a hand on their shoulders and lead them to where the ambulance was pulling up. Eddie snuck a glance at the house once more, before tearing it away and never daring to look back again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but tell me how I named this after a Billie Eilish song and didn’t realize? That’s what happens when you listen to music and write y’all.


End file.
